


Once Upon a Hill there Lived a pube

by xXxYaoiHandsUnitedxXx



Category: Naruto, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crying, LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIES, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Death, Necromancy, Pokemon - Freeform, do not listen to it, it is lies, lazytown - Freeform, liiiiiiiiies, no pubes, the title is deceiving, they are on a hill tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxYaoiHandsUnitedxXx/pseuds/xXxYaoiHandsUnitedxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sasuke is very very sad but lazytown with bilbo makes everything better, except his CLAN's DEATH, that still sucks, but oh well, he can fart his troubles away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Hill there Lived a pube

Once upon a hill there lived a hobbit whom was into pokemon and lazytown bdsm porn, he watched it with his long term cousin, saske.

Saskeu was very funky and sad because sauskes brother killed his clan and parents. Everyone sasskey loves is dead and necrophilia isn’t really his thing, so he hasn’t seen them in a while.

However he was a level nine necromancer and had BIG plans for his clan.

Meanwhile billybo was having a beastly wank over susan boyle. Sasuke walked in on this, he flet petrified, and alone, oh so alone, mainly because his brother was dead.

He watched Bilbo in fascination for his dick was only half mast. Tears welled up in saskues eyes, except they were pretend, he was too emo to cry.

But the lazytown still bought out the best in him, bilboo hadn’t the heart to tell him lazytown had been cancelled years ago, and he had been reinacting all the scenes on their roof since that day. It would crush little saskeys emo heart to hear that, and bilb couldn’t do that to poor little sasku. poor sasku.

**Author's Note:**

> saskue didnt manage to fart his problems away, but no matter, one day soon he will manage to concoct a whopper that will make them all go away, one dya, soon. h


End file.
